1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of golf equipment and in particular to multiple purpose divot tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tate U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,999 describes a golf accessory which has a flat, planar, disc shaped metal shield from the edge of which a pair of legs extend downwardly in a generally parallel fashion to form a divot tool. Opposite the legs there is a projection from the metal shield defining a transverse groove running at right angles to the plane of the legs and shield. The groove is of a size suitable for cradling a cigarette. The projection is formed as a return bent back in a loop to extend parallel to and behind the metal shield. The projection and shield form a single piece rigid unit.
A leaf spring is secured to the surface of the return facing the shield and is resiliently deflected to receive varying thicknesses of bills or other papers. The return and the shield are each also provided with recessed regions in which magnets are mounted to receive disc shaped ball markers in the recessed regions. The ball markers are firmly held by magnetic attraction in the recessed regions atop the magnets, but can be removed therefrom.
In another embodiment rather than being formed as a lopped return, the projection may reside solely in the plane of the shield and form a pair of straight ears on either side of the groove. The ears are narrow or sharp enough to fit into the grooves in the face of a golf club so that the tool can be used to clean those grooves.
Newbold et. al. Des.390,904 shows a divot tool having two descending legs for the divot tool from a planar body in which a magnet is embedded to attach a circular ball marker.
Ferrari, U.S. Application 2003/0104881 shows a multi-purpose golfer's tool including a retractable ball-mark repair blade and a cigar cutter. The housing for the tool has a central opening adapted to receive the end of a cigar. The ball-mark repair blade is actuated by a lever arm that is secured to the blade by means of, e.g., a hinge. The lever arm is adapted to present a smooth flush surface with the housing when the blade is retracted. The lever arm may also include a magnet so as to removably secure a magnetic or magnetizable ball marker to the tool.
Whitbeck U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,831 discloses a golf tool including a ball mark repair tool for repairing ball marks in turf. A cigar support comprised of a hinged lever is coupled to the ball mark repair tool for supporting a cigar such that neither end of the cigar is in contact with the turf.
Marcus U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,114 is directed to a golf accessory which is a combined ball-mark repairer and cigar cutter and/or holder. In a first embodiment the device includes a ball mark repairer at one end and a cigar cutter located at the other end. The device includes a sliding mechanism whereby the cigar cutter can be actuated by pulling on one end of the device while holding the other end of the device firmly. The device may optionally include projections for firmly embedding the device in the ground to provide a cigar holder for a golfer and may optionally include a ball marker as well associated magnetically with the golf accessory.
Mathias et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,120 shows a multi-function golfer's cigar tool includes a body with a cigar cutter having a blade movably mounted therein, an arrangement for repairing a ball mark on a golf course associated with the body, a cigar support stand and a golf club support stand.
Justice U.S. Des. 385,940 depicts a divot tool in which the legs descend from a cylindrical cup which serves as a cigar holder.
Ridgeway U.S. Des. 392,362 depicts a divot tool in which the legs descend from a circular body on top of which is provided a prismatic U-shaped cradle for holding a cigarette or cigar.
Combs U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,941 discloses a cigar holder fashioned from a conventional large size 50 mm “binder clip” modified in a way to hold various sizes of cigars between the opposed gripping means above the clamping element. The cigar holder includes a clamping element, a pair of opposed gripping means which when pressed together, open the clamping element for securing the device to any stationary surface 20 mm in diameter or less within the clamping elements. The improvement comprising two bends in the opposed gripping means forming a shape that will receive and hold a cigar or golf club.
Hendren U.S. Patent Application 2001/0029213 is directed to a multi-purpose golf tool including a body member equipped with means for selectively supporting a plurality of golf club grips off a golf playing surface. An elongate base extends from the bottom of the body member for engaging the golf playing surface.
Berdan U.S. Patent Application 2003/0071096 shows a compact golf accessory organizer with a multi-mounting, universal functioning clip, which can attach to several different items. The common items for attachment include a golfer's golf bag, golf cart visor, clothing waistband, belt, pockets, and the like. The compact organizer contains a vac-form with impressions that mold around the included articles. This is specifically designed to only hold the following articles: four tees, two ball markers, and a universal tool which consists of a divot repair, a spike tightening device, a club cleaner and cigar holder. These items are included in the golf accessory organizer. The compact size of the organizer allows it to be stored in a golfer's shirt or pant pocket, or the user can attach it to their waistband without obstructing the golfers swing. This organizer will free up the golfers pockets and conveniently organize the common items used during the game of golf.
Arenburg et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,280 discloses a multiple purpose golf tool which includes a planar body portion having top and bottom ends. A pair of elongated leg members extend from the bottom end of the body portion for loosening sod on the greens of a golf course for repairing divots. A pair of reversely bent spaced shoulder members extend rearwardly from the top end of the body portion communicating with a solid plate portion in spaced generally parallel relation to the body portion. A fork shaped plate is hingedly attached to the terminal end of the solid plate portion and is movable between a closed clamping position wherein an edge thereof bears against the body portion for use as a money clip, and an open position wherein the fork shaped plate extends away from the body portion for use as a golf shoe cleat tightener.
Tamayo-Rivera et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,276 describes a cigar caddie divot repair tool comprised of a ball mark repairer for repairing dents and divots in a golf green, which repairer is hingedly interconnected to a tray body to selectively and releasably achieve a closed position wherein the ball mark repairer is substantially parallel to the tray body or an open position wherein said ball mark repairer is substantially perpendicular to the tray body. The tray body can support of a cigar, cigarette, or other object placed thereon and may serve as a grip concavity suited to receive a user's thumb when the ball mark repairer is being used to repair turf.
Carusillo et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,916 describes a multi-task golf tool comprising a body portion and a stem portion attached to the body portion. The body portion has a channel extending therethrough and which is sized for receiving a portion of a golf club. The body portion further includes a pair of walls wherein each wall is on a respective side of the channel and has a distal end. Each wall has a cut-out in the distal end thereof which is sized for receiving a portion of a smoking article. Each of the cut-outs has a parametrical edge. The cut-outs are positioned directly opposite one another such that when a portion of a golf club is positioned within the channel and a smoking article is positioned within the cut-outs, the smoking article is transverse to the golf club. The stem portion has a distal end having a plurality of tines attached thereto. The golf tool further comprises a resilient member that has a first end attached to the parametrical edge and is expandable within one of the cut-outs. The resilient member has a second end for contacting a smoking article. The golf tool further comprises a clip attached to the stem so as to allow the golf tool to be removably attached to other objects.
A simplified, easily manufactured, yet rugged design is needed whereby each of the multiple functions served by the above golf accessories can be performed with the additional functional feature a more versatile and convenient means for attaching the golf accessory to something other than just staking it to the ground or mechanically clipping the golf accessory to another object.